Omati Gorge
Current= Information *Name of Dungeon: Omati Gorge *Location: Bakra, requires Omati Gorge Teleportation Device *Difficulty: Inferno (Fixed level & difficulty) *Dungeon Ancient: Emperor Dragon Overview In beta, Omati Gorge was the first (and lowest level) dungeon available in Bakra. The zone has long since been closed, and the dungeon has been repurposed - players must now fight against powerful Shax enemies and protect a dragon egg to earn 102 Laedis Hero Equipment upgrade materials. Players must make their way through the dungeon, killing various Shax enemies and their robots as they go. When they reach the end, a dragon egg will be seen sitting on a small pile of rocks. When a player picks up the egg, all players will be warped into the center of the boss room. The boss, Frenzied Iossu, will spawn and attempt to attack the dragon egg and its carrier. Waves of enemies will spawn in an attempt to destroy the egg. Players must escort the egg to safety at the entrance of the dungeon. To do this, they must destroy four walls that spawned throughout the dungeon, then take turns carrying the egg. Players will receive stacks of a debuff as they carry the egg - once they reach 100, they will drop the egg and another player must pick it up and carry it. The player may not pick up the egg again until their timed debuff has expired. If the egg is destroyed, the dungeon will fail and players must leave and try again. It is recommended that the egg be carried to safety before attempting to engage the boss. Iossu's attacks are powerful, but the most deadly is his tornado spin. He will do this approximately once every two "ground slams". If the player is close enough, they will be sucked in and staggered, and potentially killed. If a player dies once the boss has spawned, they can revive and run into the blue barrier at the entrance of the dungeon to be teleported back to the boss room. If at any time a player wishes to leave the dungeon, they can speak to the statue at the beginning of the dungeon and ask to leave the zone. This will give them the "exit dungeon" button. Presumably, this statue is used instead of simply walking out because these dungeons can only be accessed by temporary portals. Potential loot from this boss includes: *Dragon Spell Energy Transformation Liquid *Golden Dragon Egg Powder *Golden Dragon Magic Potion (rare) *Holy Fire (used in Deyarka Bastille) *Golden Dragon Stamina Booster (used in Deyarka Bastille) *Purple "Region Rock" gloves *Dragon Scale Fragments (Does not require a party roll; all players can receive this by looting the boss!) Notes Iossu's AI is fairly glitchy. He, and the mobs he spawns, tend to run through walls in an attempt to reach the egg. This can sometimes lead to the boss and the mobs ending up at the very front of the dungeon, immediately in front of where the egg needs to be dropped off. Entrance Text Omati Gorge, located in Western Siberna, was occupied by a large mining operation over 40 years ago. A volcanic eruption near Argus Mountain Range caused damage to the village, and the residents of Siberna were forced to shut down the mine in Omati Gorge. The mine was abandoned for 50 years. When it finally collapsed after a volcanic eruption on Argus Mountain Range, no one was willing to enter this valueless place. Recently, though, the attention of miners was caught by a rumor that there was gold hidden in the depths of Omati Gorge. The local bandits quickly occupied it. However, what they discovered was something even more precious than gold -- ancient Golden Dragon Eggs. But before they could dig them out, the Vulture mercenary group had already mopped up the entire gorge. Rodrick Deyarka needed the essence of these powerful Golden Dragon Eggs to hatch Devouring Dragons that would obey him. But as the greedy always want a slice of the pie, the mining work did not go smoothly. So, Deyarka sent his strongest man Iossu. Despite having undergone the process of receiving Devouring Dragon's blood, Iossu did not lose his sanity. Instead, he gained the ability to smash a Stalwart Dragon's head with his bare hands. Since that time, he has promised his master to break the neck of anyone who dares enter Omati Gorge... |-|Beta= Information *Name of Dungeon: Omati Gorge *Location: Bakra *Type: Instance *Players: Solo (explore) or Group (adventure) *Rare Dragon: Bloodwrath *Dungeon Ancient: Emerald Crystal Entrance Text Flecked Raptor Dragons are the primary inhabitants of Omati Gorge, located in Western Siberna. Over 40 years ago, the gorge was occupied by a large mining operation. Flecked Raptor Dragons were displaced from the Argus Mountain Range due to a volcanic eruption and have settled here. The Dragons have caused damage to the village, and the residents of Siberna were forced to shut down the mine in Omati Gorge. Due to a disruption of the cable car service from Fatoia to Syderna Fort, caravans now attempt to go through Hordar Pass, taking the old route in Omati Gorge to avoid the more dangerous route through Wyncrest Grove. Traveling through the gorge still requires an adventurer's fortitude due to the harsh climate and natural predators. The unusual activities of the Flecked Raptor Dragons imply that an unknown threat may be present. Omati Gorge D Screen.jpg Category:Dungeons Category:Bakra Dungeons Category:102 Laedis Hero Dungeons